Testing methods often evolve as the equipment being tested evolves. Manual testing of electronic devices may become inadequate as electronic devices evolve in terms of complexity and diversity. Automation may enable a test procedure to have certain benefits, for example, to cover aspects of a tested device with coverage, accuracy and speed exceeding the limitation of a human tester.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.